darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Paint Prankster
5/21/2011 09:20 PM Back to 2011 Logs Skywarp Slipstream Skywarp pops back into the hallway from behind a locked door that definitely doesn't belong to him, carrying a sprayer full of hot pink paint. Slipstream is settled in her barracks berth, legs bent at the knees and wings facing toward the entry/exit of the barracks room. She is looking at her data pad, apparently reading something. Skywarp listens carefully at the door before warping into Slipstream's barracks, paint sprayer held at the ready. Slipstream picks up the dicebag and rolls against her awareness . Slipstream's roll succeeds! Slipstream jerks her head up as something tells her someone is very close by, she looks over to where she can see out of her little cubicle of a berthing area. "Hello?" Slag! Skywarp edges backwards and tries not to drip paint. Skywarp picks up the dicebag and rolls against his dexterity . Skywarp's roll fails! Slipstream hmms softly then sighs softly and says, "At least have the respect to say hello back if you have to come around and spy on me." Skywarp says defensively "I wasn't spying!" Slipstream considers that reply as her wings bob up and down a bit, "Very well sir. Then why are you lurking just outside of my view?" "I thought no one was in here." Skywarp's tone is sulky. "Don't get up, I'll just let myself out." There's a hiss of the paint sprayer (he's already in there, he may as well leave a mark) and then he warps back out to the hallway, bypassing the (presumably locked) door altogether. Slipstream hms softly then hear's the 'hiss'. She gets up from her berth and steps out to see.. and yes there's pink paint on the wall. "Primus.. Goa still haunts me... through a higher up." she sighs, then steps back into her berth area again. Skywarp grins to himself as the femme doesn't follow him. Skywarp Skywarp resumes his trek through the barracks. There's an occasional yell as he surprises someone else, but eventually it gets old and he ends up back in the hall. Slipstream hears a few shouts from others as they apparently get tagged, she shakes her head and gets up from her berth again. Only this time she heads for the hallway to peer out and catch the mech red handed... or pink handed in this case. "Having fun sir?" she asks. Skywarp subspaces the paint sprayer and grins. "Always. How about you? Slagged anything recently?" Slipstream's lips quiver a moment, then a little shake of her head, "I think you know the answer to that sir. I failed miserably at that raid on Iacon." Skywarp rolls his optics. "Oh, come on. It wasn't that bad. We kicked aft. I heard there were hundreds of Autobot casualties, and they're going to be glowing in the dark for an orn or better over there. And you’re still flying, aren't you?" Slipstream looks over at the new wing that Robustus fitted her with, then nods, "Thanks to our medics, yes I'll be able to fly again sir. But that does not excuse me from my poor performance. Lord Megatron didn't have to tell me how disappointed he was in me. I could tell by that look in his optics." Skywarp sort of hems and haws. "Well... yeah, you can't upset the boss. Tell you what, why don't we go find some Autobots to slag? That always makes me feel better, and the boss likes it when we mess them up." Slipstream considers that suggestion a moment, "As you command sir." she replies, just a slight smile upon her lips. "After you of course, sir. Naturally you'd lead." -- Skywarp leaps into the air, transforming from his root mode as he goes. "So what went wrong in the last fight, anyway? I didn't see what happened." Slipstream takes off after Skywarp's jet wash clears and catches up to him, "To be honest sir, I'm not entirely sure. I followed Lord Megatron's orders to go into Delta pattern and moved to do so. Those missiles launched and before I knew it one took out my wing. Must have been a heat seeker. But then again that is an excuse and not something our Lord wishes to hear." Skywarp tilts up on one wing, making a lazy curve towards the edge of the flight plains and the road that runs along one side where occasional foolhardy neutrals sometimes drive. "You don't have to call me sir. Not when we're just out flying, anyway. I'm slag at all the military sir stuff, anyway." Slipstream moves with your tilt, finding it easy to do so at the speed you are leading this flight mission. "Understood Skywarp." she replies. Her magenta optics look down to the plains, "Doubt any Bots are fool hardy enough to come this close to Polyhex." Skywarp makes a rude noise over the comm. "If they were that stupid, we slagged them vorns ago. But some of the neutrals are still pretty stupid. But let's go Autobot hunting. Think you can keep up?" He yaws sharply in the air, slipping across an air current to pull around at a new angle and cutting through the forest of pylons as he heads towards the more disputed territory patrolled occasionally by Autobots. Skywarp zig zags toward the Cratered Highways. - Skywarp mutters "Thought I saw something down there," Slipstream chuckles softly to that, "Yes, that's true." she agrees readily. She pauses a moment, thinking she saw some movement that was on the ground. "If there was it's gone now." Then another chuckle, "Did you just seriously ask me IF I could keep up? I must have performed really badly for that sort of question." Skywarp laughs. It's not a particularly NICE laugh, but he doesn't really mean anything by it. "You said it, not me. And if you're getting hit by missiles, you're not dodging fast enough." Slipstream now has the chance for a rude noise as she catches up to you and spins around so she can face toward you as we zig and zag along. "No one's faster than a missile Skywarp, even you'd know that." she notes, then increases her speed, rotating around and leading instead, "Now catch me if you can!" she shouts back. "You don't have to be faster, you just have to not be where they are when they're there," Skywarp says smugly and increases his speed to fly off Slipstream's wing, closely enough to make her proximity sensors ping. Slipstream ignores the sensor pings as she goes as fast as her jet boots will allow her to go, she zigs, zags, rises and falls. "Says the teleporter." she notes with a laugh. Skywarp picks up the dicebag and rolls against his dexterity . Skywarp's roll succeeds! Skywarp pushes for a little more speed and overshoots Slipstream coming out of a turn. "I don't NEED to teleport to out fly you. Or most mechs, for that matter." Slipstream transforms and ignites her main jet engines, "I'm not a mech, as you'll soon find out." she notes with a laugh and kicks in the afterburners. Skywarp *snicker* Skywarp picks up the dicebag and rolls against his agility . Skywarp's roll succeeds! Skywarp laughs. "Mech, femme, whatever. Decepticon! I /earned/ my spot in the command trine and it's not cause I can get in anywhere to prank people." He spins off in a complicated rolling turn, daring Slipstream to keep up. Slipstream picks up the dicebag and rolls against her agility . Slipstream's roll succeeds! Slipstream chuckles and moves to copy your rolling turns, keeping up with you as she taxes her engines to do so. "Well I didn't say I was trying to take you out of your trine Skywarp. Neither would I claim to have much of a sense of humor either.. despite.." she stops herself there, "Nevermind." the last said with a tinge of sadness/regret. Skywarp says smugly "You couldn't, anyway. But if you can keep up with me, you're less likely to get yourself slagged in the future. And to get better trine mates when there's new recruits to reassign." Skywarp picks up the dicebag and rolls against his agility . Skywarp's roll succeeds! Slipstream picks up the dicebag and rolls against her agility . Slipstream's roll succeeds! Slipstream copies the turn without hesitation, obviously confident in her abilities. "I don't need some new recruit. Have you met them? One thinks she's all that and a bag of ener-chips. Flirts her way around like that'll get her ahead. I've worked hard for my rank. I didn't kiss any thrusters to do so." Another rude noise. Skywarp uses 'em like punctuation sometimes. This one is obviously the vocal equivalent of an eye roll. "Didn't say you did. But tehre's reassignments, too- especially after all the casualties the other day." Slipstream considers that point, there's a long pause as a slight shiver runs through her jet form. "I would be foolish to presume I could just approach any seeker that lost a trine mate in that attack and think I would take their place. No, that's not what I'm about. Let them grieve. If they want me, then they can come to me." "Eh. I guess," Skywarp sounds unconvinced, but his trine assignments have always been assignments - and they've worked out fine, mostly. Except for that one CO, anyway. "Any rate. Enough moaning. Let's fly." Skywarp picks up the dicebag and rolls against his agility . Skywarp's roll succeeds! Slipstream picks up the dicebag and rolls against her agility . Slipstream's roll succeeds! Slipstream frowns inwardly but keeps up with the command trine mech, following him turn for turn, dive and pull up. He's not shaking her. Not yet. Skywarp breaks hard to port, gaining altitude as he goes. Skywarp picks up the dicebag and rolls against his agility . Skywarp's roll succeeds! Slipstream picks up the dicebag and rolls against her agility . Slipstream's roll succeeds! Slipstream moves with him, flying right off the mechs wing tip. So far she's showing she's as good as him. One last twisting spin and Skywarp barrel rolls again back onto a trajectory towards Polyhex. "You're not bad," he says. "We should get back soon, though." Slipstream moves with him and notices the path pointing them back towards bad, "Thank you for saying so and I agree, guess the Bots get to be unbothered this cycle." "They're probably still back washing their bearings after that fight," Skywarp says. "But we'll get them next time." Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Slipstream's LogsCategory:Skywarp's Logs